Pleurer un assassin
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST AVENGERS INFINITY WARS : Bouleversé par la perte de Bucky, Steve ne pensait pas que sa douleur pouvait faire écho à celle de l'un de ses amis.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **POST AVENGERS INFINITY WARS**

 **Bouleversé par la perte de Bucky, Steve ne pensait pas que sa douleur pouvait faire écho à celle de l'un de ses amis.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Pleurer un assassin**_

Steve tentait de donner le change, mais il avait de plus de mal. Alors, il s'était éloigné. Il ne voulait pas montrer cette image de lui aux autres. Son corps respirait par réflexe, mais il avait l'impression d'être mort lui aussi, là-bas dans cette forêt, mort une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Il ne faisait que penser à Bucky, à ce meilleur ami devenu un frère qu'il venait de voir disparaitre. Son nom qu'il avait prononcé comme dernier mot empreint de stupeur. Lui qui avait été si heureux d'entendre sa voix et si terrifié la seconde suivante de le voir se transformer en poussière. Son frère, celui pour lequel il était prêt à tout et qu'il avait perdu… perdu de manière définitive cette fois et il ne supportait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être balayé d'un simple claquement doigt. Il tenait Thanos. Il avait résisté. Il aurait dû le vaincre et le sauver… Lui, ce frère qui avait tant pris soin de lui quand ils étaient gosses et qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pu protéger à son tour depuis qu'il était Captain America… Vaste fumisterie, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus le Captain. Il était Steve Rogers, ce gamin chétif de Lower East Side qui passait ses journées à dessiner en ne pensant qu'à se battre pour son pays et qui venait de comprendre qu'il ne le voulait plus. Il voulait le calme, la tranquillité, la mort peut-être…

\- J'ai pensé la même chose, lui lança une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Steve se retourna, découvrant Thor qui le regardait en croisant les bras.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas.

\- A un moment, je me suis dit que mourir était une solution pour ne plus penser et ne plus souffrir, mais nos morts ne méritent pas que nous abandonnions.

\- Je… Bredouilla une nouvelle fois Steve un peu perdu. Je ne pensais pas mourir.

Thor eut un léger rire.

\- Bien sûr que si, cette lueur dans vos yeux, je la connais… Je combats depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas me tromper sur ce point.

Cette fois, ce fut Steve qui esquissa un léger sourire.

\- J'ai tendance à oublier que je m'adresse à un dieu…

\- Je n'ai rien d'un dieu, croyez-moi soupira Thor.

\- Votre arrivée à pourtant était décisive dans ce combat.

\- Laissez-moi rire ! Votre souffrance est entièrement de ma faute.

\- Ne dites pas ça.

\- C'est la vérité… Alors dites-moi qui était-il votre ami ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Celui qui vous manque au point de souhaiter la mort et qui a disparu sous vos yeux.

\- Il est… Il était mon frère. Avec Bucky nous avions grandi dans le même quartier. Il me protégeait. Il terminait les bagarres que je commençais… On s'était dit que nous irions nous battre ensemble pour notre pays, mais je n'étais pas Captain America à l'époque. Quand je le suis devenu, quand je l'ai retrouvé, je me disais que plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer et puis… que nous affronterons tous les combats ensembles, inséparables…

\- Toujours ensemble, conclut Thor auquel une conversation dans un ascenseur venait de revenir brutalement en mémoire.

\- Oui, répondit Steve et puis, il y a eu ce train, ce fichu bout de métal qui a lâché et son corps… aspiré par le vide, disparaissant dans ce ravin sombre et glacial…

Steve marqua une pause pour tenter de maîtriser ses émotions.

\- Je l'ai cru mort… Je l'ai pleuré, mais je n'étais qu'un idiot. Pendant ce temps, il avait survécu et… il était en train de se faire torturer par une bande de sadiques qui ont fini par le briser pour en faire leur chose, leur bras armé… leur assassin… Quand, je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai tout fait pour l'aider. J'ai affronté Stark… Je voulais qu'il ait droit à la paix, au repos et maintenant… Maintenant, il s'est tenu à mes côtés, il m'a aidé une fois de plus et il est mort…

Steve inspira. Lutter contre les larmes était de plus en plus difficile, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer.

\- De toute manière, pour bon nombre de gens, ce n'était qu'un assassin, cela doit paraître déplacer de pleurer pour lui, mais il était mon frère.

\- Je comprends, répondit sobrement Thor.

\- J'apprécie, mais je sais que c'est faux.

\- Non… Je le comprends réellement Rogers.

Steve perçut un frémissement parcourir le corps de son ami et fronça les sourcils.

\- Thor ?

\- Je suis désolé.

Steve sursauta, surprit par sa réponse.

\- Mais désolé de quoi ?

\- Pour votre douleur, pour tous ces morts que vous pleurez. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non, vous êtes celui qui a été le plus proche de mettre fin à la vie de ce monstre malgré le gant et les pierres.

\- Non, je suis celui qui a choisi de ne pas le tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

\- Réfléchissez. Je suis Thor, supposé dieu de la foudre, je parcours les champs de bataille depuis 1500 ans, j'ai ôté la vie à des milliers d'adversaires. S'il y a une chose que je sais bien faire, c'est tuer… J'aurais pu, vous savez. J'aurais pu le tuer sur le coup, il me l'a dit d'ailleurs « tu regretteras de n'avoir pas visé la tête ». Il avait raison… J'aurais dû le tuer, mais je ne savais pas pour les pierres, pour le gant, pour son projet final… si j'avais su…

\- Dans le feu de l'action, parfois…

\- Non, je voulais qu'il sache que c'était moi qui allait lui donner la mort… Ce n'était qu'une vengeance ridicule.

\- Une vengeance ? Demanda Steve en percevant brutalement toute la douleur qui émanait de son ami.

\- Thanos a massacré les survivants de mon peuple.

\- Survivant ?

\- Oui, Asgard a été attaqué par la déesse de la mort. Nous l'avons vaincu, mais les pertes ont été terribles et mon monde détruit. Mon père est mort lui aussi.

\- Désolé.

\- Merci… Mais cela ne change rien.

\- Il a tué votre peuple.

\- Mon peuple, mon meilleur ami et…

Thor prit un instant pour tenter de maîtriser les tremblements qui venaient de le reprendre comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui.

\- Et ? L'encouragea Steve.

\- Il a tué mon frère.

\- Loki ?

\- Oui, moi qui venait enfin de le retrouver… et c'est pour ça que je comprends ce que vous ressentez… Quand… Quand mon frère s'est suicidé, quand il a lâché cette lance et que j'ai vu son corps être aspiré et se perdre dans le noir glacial de l'univers, je l'ai cru mort et je l'ai pleuré… J'ai tant rêvé de plonger dans l'abîme avec lui. J'étais bouleversé. Comme je pouvais bien me moquer qu'il soit un ase ou un jotun. Il était juste mon petit-frère que j'avais retrouvé dévasté, en larmes et assez mal pour choisir de se suicider. Alors, je l'ai pleuré, chaque jour pendant plus d'un an. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il était vivant et sur Terre en train de vous attaquer, en train de tuer tous ces gens dans un acte de folie pure… Mais ce n'était pas de la folie.

Thor frissonna et inspira pour maîtriser sa voix.

\- C'était déjà Thanos derrière l'attaque de New York. Thanos qui avait récupéré son corps dérivant dans l'espace et qui, pendant plus d'un an l'avait torturé presque à mort… chaque jour, sans relâche…Toujours plus de tortures et de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le briser. Malgré sa volonté, malgré sa résistance, il avait fini par céder et… je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai voulu voir que de la folie, une folie qui venait peut-être de sa vraie nature… Que c'était ridicule… Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir qu'il était perdu, blessé et brisé ? Que quand il me hurlait que je l'avais lâché, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Bifrost, mais avec toutes les suppliques qu'il m'avait adressé pendant un an quand il se sentait mourir… Il a cru que je ne voulais pas venir l'aider alors que je ne savais pas qu'il était toujours en vie en train de souffrir… Sinon je serai venu… J'aurais tout fait pour le sortir de là et pour qu'il ne devienne pas cet assassin qui a voulu asservir votre monde. Ce monstre qui doit à vous aussi vous paraître si étrange que je pleure la mort.

\- Pourquoi étrange ?

\- Sa venue a été l'origine de centaines de morts. Comment je pourrais le pleurer devant vous dans ces conditions ?

\- Vous avez le droit de le pleurer.

\- Non… Pas ici…

\- Bien sûr que si… Il a été torturé, répondit doucement Steve pendant que l'histoire de Thor faisait étrangement écho à ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Mais il était conscient de ses actes, au moins en parti…

\- Mais la torture l'avait conditionné. Il était déboussolé. Il ne devait plus réfléchir comme avant, surtout s'il a été fait prisonnier dans un état de détresse émotionnelle.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien comprendre.

\- Je préférerais ne pas en savoir autant.

Thor hocha doucement la tête.

\- Il vous en a parlé, votre ami, de ses années de torture ?

\- A demi-mots, ses cauchemars le faisaient pour lui.…

\- Oui, fichus cauchemars… Loki a refusé de nous l'avouer pour ne pas passer pour une victime ou pour quelqu'un de faible. Il a fallu attendre tout ça, l'arrivée d'Héla, le Ragnarok… pour que je le prenne enfin dans mes bras, pour qu'il se laisse aller à ses larmes et qu'il me partage enfin ses souvenirs… La première fois où j'ai vu ses cicatrices… Mon petit-frère…

\- Quand ils se mettent à en parler cela fait toujours mal.

\- Mais c'était mon petit-frère, il aurait dû me parler avant… Je l'aurais aidé.

\- Un peu de fierté ?

\- Beaucoup… Parce que c'était une des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever.

\- Et Thanos l'a assassiné ?

Thor frémit, ravalant ses larmes.

\- Pire… Thanos l'a torturé devant moi… Loki était terrorisé par ce monstre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu trembler autant que lorsque son vaisseau est apparu devant le nôtre. Lui qui n'avait peur de rien, quand j'ai vu la terreur dans ses yeux, il n'a pas eu besoin de me dire autre chose. On a essayé de lutter, mais il y avait trop peu de guerriers à bord. Ils nous ont massacrés… Et Thanos a voulu me tuer et là… Loki s'est interposé, parce que contrairement à moi, il le connaissait son plan. Il savait comment il fonctionnait. Il savait qu'il allait tuer l'un de nous. Il a choisi pour lui… Malgré sa terreur, il a avancé droit sur lui pour le provoquer, pour qu'il le tue et qu'il me laisse vivant…

\- Il a fait preuve de courage.

\- Tellement… Il l'a fixé droit dans les yeux. Il n'a pas émis un son quand il lui a brisé le poignet. Il n'a pas cherché à fuir… Alors Thanos l'a empoigné par le cou et il a serré… Il a prit un tel plaisir à l'étrangler, à le regarder lutter… Mon petit-frère… avec cette saleté de bâillon j'avais beau hurler cela ne servait à rien. Fallait qu'il le laisse me tuer moi, pour que je puisse le protéger au moins une fois dans sa vie…

Thor sanglotait et Steve lui pressa doucement l'épaule pour le soutenir.

\- Je n'oublierais jamais le sourire heureux de Thanos et le bruit de sa nuque qui se brise. Il me l'a enlevé… Plus de retour possible cette fois… C'est pour ça que j'ai fais cette erreur, cette erreur idiote. Cette erreur qui vous a privé de votre frère.

\- J'aurais fais la même.

\- Non, pas vous… Vous êtes trop droit pour ça.

\- Je ne sais pas… Si Bucky était mort de cette manière, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi cette fois ?

\- De vous avoir ennuyé avec ça. C'est ma douleur, j'aurais dû la garder pour moi.

\- Vous en aviez parlé ?

\- De la mort de Loki ? Non… Qui voudrait bien avoir de la compassion pour un assassin ?

\- S'en était pas un. Faut vous enlever ça de la tête. Nous non plus on ne savait pas.

\- Ça le rendait si anxieux de revenir sur Terre, sourit Thor pour essayer de chasser ses larmes.

\- Nous aurions compris… Enfin, moi j'aurais compris. Certaines personnes ont tellement de haine pour Bucky, comme Tony. Je peux le comprendre, mais il était mon frère et j'aurais toujours été à ses côtés.

\- Moi aussi… Et je veux toujours le venger.

\- On va les venger… Je refuse de baisser les bras et tant pis si je dois mourir. Bucky était mon frère, pour lui je ferais payer Thanos même si ce doit être mon dernier combat.

\- Même chose… De toute manière je n'ai plus rien à perdre à part ma vie. Alors, en tuant ce monstre peut-être qu'on m'offrira la chance de les retrouver au Walhalla.

\- Alors, il faut arrêter les larmes et reprendre le combat.

\- Oui, pour nos frères, dit Thor en tendant une main à Steve.

\- Pour nos frères, répondit Steve en serrant la main de Thor, scellant par ce geste leur promesse de combattre côte à côte jusqu'au bout.

Certains ne comprendraient pas qu'ils puissent pleurer des assassins, mais eux, ils savaient… Alors peu importait les autres… Pour leurs frères, ils allaient reprendre le combat.


End file.
